She Loves Them All
by Bubblefox
Summary: Yuffie sure knows how to annoy Tifa with cranky questions and unasked advice how she should get a date with Cloud. When Tifa decides to place a bet with the ninja girl, both of them didn't expect things would tangle up this way! - CloTi and Yuffie All -
1. The Bet

**SHE LOVES THEM ALL**

**Chapter one – The Bet -**

''But...Ti-faaaa!''

''Yuffie, just drop it, 'kay?''

''No!'' The little ninja crossed her arms in contrary in front of her chest. She tilted her head to one side and frowned deep.

She and the brunette were sitting on the bed, Yuffie would stay the night at Tifa's place. But the ninja was giving Tifa a hard time to not lose her temper. The hyperactive girl kept going on asking things about her and Cloud.

''I already said I won't ask Cloud to go out with me. He's a man so it's his task to do so.'' Tifa said. She let herself falling back on the bed, her hands resting under her head. She stared at the ceiling.

For the first time, she was glad the spiky-haired man wasn't around. Sure, she had a crush on him since they were young. But Tifa couldn't get herself to confess it right in front of him. He didn't make any moves to her at all!

''Hmph! If you keep thinking like that, you can wait forever!'' Yuffie blurted loudly out, throwing her hands up in the air dismayed. ''Just ask him. Guys will always say 'yes' when a girl asks them out!''

''Yeah, sure.'' Tifa said at a sarcastic tone, she grinned and rolled her eyes at Yuffie. Her younger friend captured the look and replied back with a dirty look.

''I'll bet you anything you like to prove it!''

''Hmm, sounds interesting.'' Tifa sat right up and stared at the photograph of the whole AVALANCE team on her night stand. A evil grin sliced her face.

''If you could get dates with every man of AVALANCE and the Turks, I'll ask Cloud out.''

Okay, it didn't sound very fair, but hey! Yuffie asked for it, didn't she? Tifa didn't expected her friend to agree with this wager. And if she agreed, she probably won't succeed.

''Deal!'' Yuffie mad a lopsided-smile and grabbed the brunette's hand to seal the bet.

* * *

**A/N: Starting as an idea for a one-shot, but the idea grew bigger... and bigger... and bigger.  
So that's why I decided to make it alight story with a few chapters.  
I hope you like it so far, even though it's short. I promise the next chapters will be longer and beware of a lot of pairings and randomness!**


	2. The List

**Author Note: Wow... I've been so damn busy with my other story -Virtual Insanity- I almost forgot I started this story a while ago... Forgive me please! I'll be a good girl now (puppy eyes)  
Now it's time to answer the reviews XD **

**Nanyoky – **Hehe, I guess Yuffie have to be careful with ever step she's going to make!  
**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN – **Yeah, there surely is going to happen much to her! I promise you (evil laughter). I hope you're going to like this new chapter

**XxIceFurXx **and **Garden of Everything –** Thanks for adding this story to your lists :D

* * *

**Chapter Two – The List - **

''So who do we include to this bet?'' Yuffie bit at the end of her pen, a piece of paper laying in front of her on the table. Tifa was making breakfast for Denzel and Marlene before they left for school.  
Marlene stayed also at the Seventh Heaven, because Barret helped Cloud to deliver some packages.

The ninja girl was somehow balancing on her chair: two legs of the chair in the air, two placed on the ground. The pen hanging between her lips, her eyes rolled up.

''Hmm, so we do have Reno, Tseng, Barret, Reeve, Cid, Vincent, Rude and Cloud for sure.'' Yuffie held one hand up and counted on her fingers. ''What about Rufus? I mean...I bet he's gay!''

''Yuffie!'' Tifa snickered and turned around to face her friend for a few seconds. Both burst into a loud laughter.

''You have to include him to the bet. He IS a guy.'' the brunette returned to making breakfast. She reached for a mug. Yuffie nodded. Her chair fell back on four legs and she started to write downa list of names. Suddenly she looked up from her paper.

''What about Red? If I go on a date with him PETA surely will sue me!''

''You don't have to include Nanaki.'' Tifa placed the plates with breakfast on the table and walked back to the kitchen unit to get some cereals, ''But you need evidence to prove you were on a date with the other men.''

Yuffie frowned lightly. This would be a hard task... Hmmm...

Denzel walked into the kitchen. He stopped next to Yuffie and glanced at her paper.

''Why isn't my name at your paper?''

The girl gave him a look and stopped writing, her gaze stopped at Tifa's face.

''Should I add Denzel?''

Tifa almost dropped her own mug on the floor, her eyes sort of widened in shock. ''No! Absolutely not.''

Denzel looked from Tifa, to Yuffie and back. A confused expression on his face. ''What are you guys talking about?''

The brunette patted the little boy on his shoulders. ''You better eat your breakfast, sweetie. You're going to be late for school.''

* * *

**A/N: I'll add the next chapter today!I'm on the roll! Go me XD  
Still I hope you review, of course :)**


	3. Partner in Crime

**Author Note: Like I promised; the next chapter. Uploaded today. Enjoy!**

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN – **(eyes pops out of head) Wow! You're quick! XD Hehe, and it would be so awkward if Yuffie took him out to go on a date. I bet Tifa would kill our favorite ninja if she really did!

* * *

**Chapter Three – Partner in Crime - **

Reeve would be a piece of cake. Yuffie knew the weak spot he had.

Rushing through the WRO building, trying to find the top man of the organisation, the ninja almost ran into the blond Turk.

''Elena!'' She exclaimed surprised.

''Yuffie! What a surprise to find you here! How are you doing?'' The woman said with a high pitched voice of excitement. Yuffie grinned and scratched the back of her head.

''Fine. But I'm looking for Reeve. Have you seen him?''

Elena frowned a bit and folded her arms in front of her chest, ''What are you planning, Yuffie Kisaragi?''

Her intuition told her the sneaky ninja was planning something. The twinkle in her stormy grey eyes told her so.

Yuffie glared at the Turk. Suddenly a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

''Maybe you can help me out, Laney!''

Elena's eyes widened. Almost everything Yuffie planned was ridiculous. The last time the ninja had asked her for help, they ended in bunny suits in front of Tseng at the office. Yuffie's idea to get attention of Tseng.

The blonde bit her lip and hold back a small smile, that time she DID got attention. But at the wrong way...

''Hellooooo?'' Yuffie waved her hand in front of the woman. Elena blinked, ''Explain first.''

The black-haired girl's gaze turned at the ground, ''I made a bet with Tifa. I have to take all of the men on a date, and they may not know about the bet. If I succeed, she'll ask Cloud to go on a date with her!''

''Where do I come in?''

''You can make photographs for evidence! I know Turks are the best in this kind of spying stuff!'' Yuffie exclaimed excited. Elena stroked her chin, while she thought for a few seconds.

''Okay. Deal! And who is your first victim?''

The ninja grinned evilly. ''Reeve.''

* * *

**A/N: I like this kind of light story plot, it's something different under the sky for me. I'm also sorry it's so short, but I think it's more organized this way. Oh, and if you have ideas for the dates or for the story in general, please let me know:)**

**You know... I get motivated to write faster if I read comments... ****(hint, hint, hint)**


	4. Online Dating

**Author Note: I don't own the Macarena and the Easter bunny! **

**-Feedback!-  
Rivergoddess16 – **I like that word; Yuffie-disaster. I hope this chapter is what you were waiting for! :) By the way, your nickname reminds me of the River gods in Spirited away! :D  
**Rayvne Rayne** – Could you imagine you this; Yuffie going on a date with Barret?! (shudders) Hehe, Tifa and Yuffie are so evil! **  
Loony – **Whoo, I hope I can satisfy your expectations than with this chapter! And about Elena and Tseng... hehe, who knows what might happen ;)  
**moonstarlight – **Thank you very much! :D

I also want to thank everybody who added this story to one of their lists (or more lists XD). It really means much to me! :) And now... Enjoy the new chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter Four – Online Dating - **

''Okay. Camera? Light? Action!''

''You make it sound like a movie, Yuffie...''

''Duh! I think it's pretty cool! We finally found Reeve, and you'll make spy-pictures to prove Tifa I asked him myself!''

The ninja winked before she entered the man's office. Elena waited around the corner, the camera in one hand. From her position she could make pictures of them through the window of the office. Poor Reeve...

* * *

''C'mon Reeeviee!!''

''Yuffie, please stop tugging my arm.'' The man didn't look up from his work. In one hand he hold the papers he was reading before the ninja girl barged in his office, Yuffie was clenching his other arm.

The girl snorted and huffed. How hard she pulled, the man didn't move in his seat.

''You're too long in this office. It's not healthy, ya know? Vincent told me once you can get square-shaped eyes if you sit for too long behind the computer.'' Yuffie chattered fast.

Reeve put his paperwork away and his blue eyes flicked to her side. She grinned sheepish back and let go of his arm.

The ninja hopped away from him and placed herself on his desk, her feet kicked up in the air and back. ''I know a great place! They got awesome coffee there!''

''Is that the reason you're so hyper? Or is it because of the sugar you ate this morning?'' Reeve asked dryly, one eyebrow raised.

''Blame the Macarena song! It's stuck in my head for ages!''

''O...kay...''

''Pleeeeease? Go with me, it'll be fun! I promise!''

Reeve rolled his eyes and rose from his leather seat. ''I guess it won't do me harm to take a break. And stop making those puppy-eyes at me, Yuffie.''

* * *

When Reeve and Yuffie left the office, Elena pushed herself against the wall.

Good, they hadn't noticed her.

She got the picture of Yuffie asking Reeve out. Now it was time to record a bit of the date itself.  
The video recorder would help her with this. Yuffie asked to film some, to watch it back and have a laugh.

The Turk wiped the blond hair out of her face and rose from the cold ground she was sitting on. Camera? Light? Action!

* * *

Hyperactive ninja knew his weak spot. Damnit.

The scent of fresh burned coffee tickled his nose. Reeve looked around and found the café very pleasant. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Yuffie hummed quietly by herself, she almost could scrap one of the names of her list. One step closer to get Tifa asking Cloud out, hehe. Good thing she knew Reeve absolutely LOVED coffee.

She skipped back to his side and poked his arm. ''How do you want your drink?''  
The man blinked and looked up at the list that hung above the counter.

The café had a large menu of all kinds of coffee, this was their speciality. Latte, decaf, espresso, flavoured coffee, cappuccino and so on.

When he answered what he wanted – espresso – Yuffie skipped to one of the counters. Reeve watched her waiting for their drinks, his eyes averted from her to the rest of the bar. What did he saw there?

Mugs filled to the edge with hot liquid on a tray, the girl walked back to the spot she had seen Reeve a few minutes ago. Where did he go?

Suddenly she spotted the man in a blue suit behind one of the computers.

The café had a few. If you put some Gil in it, you could use their internet. The chat room was for free. There were two lines of computers, the backs of the computers against each other.

Great, even when he wasn't working, he still used the computer, Yuffie thought. Abrupt, an idea poked her mind.

She placed herself behind a computer, the one at the other side of Reeve's. Yuffie logged herself in the chat room, hoping Reeve used the one at his own computer.

There were two other users in it. One nicknamed **Dragonmaster **and the other **Rufuslikestowearpink**. Yuffie grinned, the last one HAD to be Reeve. Only he could think of such a name! I mean, he was the one who made a crazy cat-robot with a Scottish accent, for God's sake!

She clicked at the name and send him a message.

**Yuffster**: Your coffee is getting cold.  
**Rufuslikestowearpink**: Yuffie? Is that you?  
**Yuffster**: No, this is the Easter bunny. Of course this is the Great Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai!**  
Rufuslikestowearpink**: Why do you use so much capital letters?  
**Yuffster**: Tssk, you know how important I am!

Yuffie snickered and lifted a bit from her seat. She looked over the computers and saw Reeve typing another message. She got up from her seat and took the mug she got for Reeve from the tray.

She tiptoed to the other line of computers and looked over his shoulder. He had sent her a message in the chat room.

**Rufuslikestowearpink**: Where are you anyway?

''Behind you, Reevie,'' Yuffie laughed. The man almost jumped from his seat and looked up at her face. The ninja gave him his coffee and walked back to her computer.

**Yuffster**: Got ya scared?  
**Rufuslikestowearpink**: Because of you? Never.  
**Yuffster**: Yeah right!  
**Rufuslikestowearpink**: By the way, I like the coffee.

* * *

Elena smiled when she put the camera recorder back in her bag. First she thought this would be a lame date, seeing Reeve escape to a computer.

But Yuffie had handled very well.

Elena looked through the window of the café, glancing at Reeve and Yuffie. Both sat at the other side of the line of computers, and they were laughing.  
The blond Turk walked down the street, leaving them alone. Her hands in her pockets and a small smile at her face.

Mission one completed.

* * *

**A/N: Let's blame the Macarena-song!  
I hope you like this chapter and I hope you leave a comment :) You know what I said last chapter (hint, hint)  
Oh, and if you have any ideas for the dates or for the story in general (they may be crazy and random! I don't care) I would like to hear them! :)**

**Happy Easter everybody!**


	5. Men in Fishnets?

**Author Note: Barret is the next victim! ...  
****...  
****Still waiting for more comment of the Author? Well, I've nothing left to say. Oh yeah, I do! Special thanks to Rayvne Rayne and enjoy the next chapter! (cheers) **

**-Feedback!-  
****HoLYDeVil HeLLioN – **I had so much fun by making up that name! And yeah... Coffee, computers and work seems to fit Reeve really good XD And I guess I forgot to give feedback the last chapter! :O (Shame on me!) Sorry! I promise I'll reply you first from now on! :D  
**Rivergoddess16 – **Teehee, I could totally imagine this! The reason I wrote it down in the last chapter? My mom always tells me I spend too much time behind the computer, she thinks I'm almost stuck at it, hehe...  
**Rayvne Rayne** – (strokes chin) Hmm... I like that idea! And I'm glad you like it! :D  
**Loony – **I'm very happy you like it, knowing Reeve is your favorite character! Hehe, the combination of coffee, work and computer-addiction seemed to fit with Reeve XD And I have been nice to him, haven't I? ... About that Dragonmaster things, he's just a random user... but who knows he might pop up in a next chapter? And yeah, I asked for idea's! I don't mind it at all! I'm not very found of the pairing YuffiexReeve... I see them more as really good friends :) I like YuffiexReno and YuffiexVincent more XD  
**moonstarlight – **Thanks! :D It will be Barret's turn this chapter... (evil grin)  
**Nanyoky – **Hehe,I portrayed Reeve as a sort of N00b in dating, didn't I? Lol  
**Aranae – **Teehee thanks a lot! XD Whoooo, free chocolates forever... (drools)

* * *

**Chapter Five – Men in... Fishnets? - **

A lovely midday. Kids played on the streets, people looked quite happy.

Everything was peaceful. But at the Seventh Heaven it was a different story.

''Noooooo!''

Elena covered her ears with her hands, but Yuffie's shrieks were too loud.

The ninja paced up and down the room, hands stuck in her hair. ''What to do? What to do? What to do.''

She kept muttering by herself and it seemed she didn't notice Elena, sitting on a barstool, at all. The blond Turk rose an eyebrow at her friend, ''Yuffie, what's the matter?''

She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the blonde, ''What's the matter?! What's the matter?! I will tell ya!''

Yuffie plopped at a barstool next to Elena and rested her face flat on the counter. ''Tonight I had finally a free night, to go on a date, you know.''

The Turk next to her nodded assenting. That was why she was here.

Yuffie lifted her head from the counter and looked at Elena, ''But I suddenly realized something. All the date-able guys aren't available tonight!''

Her head bumped back against the counter with a thud. The blonde friend next to the ninja frowned lightly and scratched the back of her head. ''What about Cid? Vincent? Or Cloud?''

Yuffie shook her head and hopped from the stool.

''Cid's in Rocket Town. Besides, he would suspect me of something if I called him without asking for a lift with his airship.''

The black-haired girl held up her hand and counted on her fingers. ''Vincent. I have no idea where that guy is... I hope he didn't locked himself away in his coffin. Again.''

Elena snickered when Yuffie added she had to check it so now and then.

''Then we've got Cloud and Barret, they left town for a delivery and I have no idea when they're back.''

The bell above the door chimed suddenly. Yuffie snapped from her thoughts and saw Reno entering the bar. ''We're closed. Even for you, Turkey!''

''Tssk. Nice as always, babe?'' Reno snorted and a cocky grin sliced his face when the ninja approached him.

''No babe-ing me!'' She yelled. Her hands pushed him back in the direction of the door. ''We're closed till the evening.''

''But-''

''-And even IF you pay your bills today you don't get a drink at this hour!'' Yuffie gave a final push and locked the door when the redhead stumbled outside. She turned her face back to Elena, who was watching the scene with wide eyes and her mouth open.

''Elena, your allure flies.'' The ninja said, pointing at her gaping mouth. ''Now, where was I? Oh yeah... No dates for tonight.''

''Yuffie-''

''Yeah?''

Elena shook her head. Her friend really was clueless sometimes. Probably she didn't understand she had had a chance to ask Reno for tonight.

''Never mind.''

The door swayed open again. Groaning, Yuffie turned around. ''I said 'NO FREE DRINKS'.''

''Eh... I was just getting something and then I'll leave again.'' Cloud said, carefully picking his words. Nobody wants an angry ninja throwing flying daggers at you, he could know of earlier encounters...

''Oh, hya chocobo-head!'' Yuffie greeted cheerful, when she realized who she was talking to. Elena couldn't decide what was scarier: Yuffie angry or Yuffie's abrupt mood-swings.

The blond-haired man snorted and walked quickly upstairs, leaving the door open. Barret entered the Seventh Heaven this time.

''Bratty!'' Yuffie laughed and waved enthusiastic. The big man rolled his eyes.

''Whattaya want this time?''

''Nothing, nothing.'' The ninja blinked rapidly at Elena and stepped to Barret, her hands innocently resting on her back.

''So, you and spiky are back, huh?''

''Are ya blind or what? I'm standin' right in front of ya, foo'''

Apparently, Barret had had a though trip. But this didn't stop Yuffie from getting what she wanted. She wanted to scrap another person from her list and get Tifa to ask Cloud out.

''But you guys are staying a few more days until you hit the road again?''

The big man huffed, ''Yeah. Get to the point.''

Nervous, Yuffie looked over her shoulder and saw Elena filming with one of her smallest digital camera's. She turned her face back to Barret.

''Do you like to go with me to a play in the theatre? Nobody else wants and-'' The ninja made her voice sound lost and very sad. Nobody could resist this. ''-I don't want to go alone and-''

''Fine, I'll go with ya then. Stop grieving already.'' Barret cut her off bluntly. Normally, Yuffie had gone mad at him for being so unpleasant to her, but this time she would forgive him.

* * *

She tapped annoyed with her feet on the street. Gawd, he was late!

Yuffie was already waiting fifteen minutes in front of the theatre building. Her legs felt cold, the dress itched and some people who passed her, gave her pitiful looks.

The ninja stood on her toes and looked over the heads of the crowd. Why was this city still so lively at night?!

Wait, was that...?

Nyuk, nyuk, it was Barret. But what the hell was he wearing?!

When the big man waved at her, she could look him from his toes to the top of his head. He hadn't done anything with his hair or beard and the gun-arm looked quite normal now in his hand-mode.

The thing that pointed out, was the fishnet shirt under the suit-jacket and neat black pants.

''Why are you wearing THAT?'' Yuffie made a disgusted face at the fishnet. ''Didn't you wear that thing when we were fighting Bahamut a few years ago?

Barret gruffed. ''Yeah, so what? It's comfortable!''

She rolled her eyes. Was this how he twisted Myrna around his finger before they got married? This made Yuffie wonder what kind of woman his wife should have been before she died...

''Well, where are we waiting for? It's about to start!'' She grabbed his arm and led him inside. Elena would film her there, again as evidence for Tifa.

* * *

''Never. Never. Never again!''

''What? Was it that horrible?'' Elena asked. She and Yuffie were again gathered in the Seventh Heaven. The day after the date.

Elena only had filmed the part before Yuffie and Barret got in the auditorium, she wasn't allowed to enter that place with her camera. So that's why she missed the biggest part of the date.

''YES!'' Yuffie exclaimed loudly. Thank god Cloud had left the bar and Tifa was getting the kids from school. She and Elena where the only ones there.

''I mean, you saw what he was wearing, right?''

The blond Turk made a disgusted face, ''...Yeah.''

''Well, that wasn't the most horrible thing.'' Yuffie continued,''Did you know Barret is actually very emotional?''

Elena frowned, her friend was skipping to another part. What was the connection between Barret's clothing taste and being emotional. ''No, I didn't know that. But-''

''Okay, imagine you this; the play was getting saucier and the drama grew bigger – which was great by the way – and then-,'' Yuffie chattered fast.

''-BOOM!'' She shouted loudly. Elena fell nearly from her chair, her eyes wide.

''Did something exploded?!''

''No, Barret blew his nose.'' The ninja said dryly. ''He was crying because he thought the actors played 'soo damn well'.''

The blond Turk grinned, in her mind an image of Yuffie and Barret in the theatre formed in her head. Barret used a handkerchief as big as a towel – red with white dots – to wipe away the tears.

She always wondered what to give the leader of AVALANCE for his birthday, now she knew.

''Now I know what to give him.'' Elena mumbled. Yuffie rose an eyebrow at her.

''What? Who?''

''Never mind, Yuffie. Never mind.''

* * *

**A/N: Review please?**


	6. Cup of Tea

**A/N: I got thrilled with three reviews (I love you guys!), but I'm very disappointed not more people review... (cries) Mostly an author gives up (a lot of) free time to write a chapter. And you wouldn't even take a few minutes to leave a comment? **

**I know I update not very much or frequently, but please don't be such a lazy ass and leave a comment. Positive or negative, that doens't matter.  
****The people who really DID leave a comment: YOU GUYS ROCKS MY FREAK'N SOCKS!**

**Thank you! **

**-Feedback-**

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN – **Teehee, I'm already happy you take the time to write a comment :) Lol, yeah! Why did the creators of FFVII:AC come up with such thing for Barret to wear?!  
Ah well, it gave me inspiration for the last chapter, no? XD**  
Rivergoddess16 – **Poor Cloud ;) And I'm glad you like it! Hehe, I hope I can find more things that will fit the other guys XD**  
moonstarlight – **Big, though talk and a big heart maybe? And thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter Six – Cup of Tea - **

''I'm very sorry, Elena. My old man ordered me to follow lessons this weekend. I have to go to Wutai.'' Yuffie talked to Elena over the phone, meanwhile she was walking around in the Seventh Heaven.

_''Lessons? What kind of lessons? And what about the dates?''_ Elena sounded a bit disappointed. After watching back the tape she made of Yuffie's date with Reeve and the part with Barret, the girls became enthusiastic for more.

The ninja let out a heavy sigh and plumbed down at one of the leather couches of the bar. Thank Leviathan there weren't customers and Tifa was out with those demons they called children.

''Nope. No dates this weekend.'' She answered. ''I have to learn about the traditional way of making tea.''

After making a fake vomiting-sound, Elena at the other side of the line giggled.

_''But... I guess Cid will bring you home? And he loves tea, doesn't he?''_

''-And cigarettes, alcohol, cursing, his airships, Shera... Did I mention cigarettes?'' Yuffie added nosy. Suddenly the puzzle pieces fell at their right place. She blinked.

''Wait a second! Lena! You're brilliant!''

* * *

The door opened. The blond Turk turned around, her eyes widened.

The girl who used to wear shorts, was now wearing a long, traditional kimono with a pink blossom print on it.

''Yuffie! You look beautiful!'' She exclaimed. Elena's eyes stared from the top to the bottom. ''...but, why are you wearing sport shoes under it?''

''I'll kill myself if I wore those things!'' Yuffie snorted and made a nod to the traditional, wooden footwear, laying in a corner of the room. ''Besides, it's enough to wear this kind of clothing!''

''My teacher wanted me to serve tea in a traditional manner, she wants me also to wear this stuff! Geesh... what did I do wrong?''

The blonde giggled, Yuffie send her a glare. ''Very funny,'' she said sarcastic while she placed her hands on her hips. ''You better hurry inside, Cid will be here in a minute.''

The ninja led Elena to the backside of her house. Yes, HER house.

After the fight with Sephiroth, the young princess decided to move out the palace. Next to the fact it is a great place to start with teaching wushu to the children, it was also because she needed a break from Godo.

The man kept rambling about her as next empires and how important it was for her to know to behave properly. Yuffie didn't start following etiquette lessons because she wants to be a good empires, but she did do it because she wanted Godo to stop annoy her.

The house wasn't small, but wasn't big either. Though it was enough space for her and her twenty-three cats.

''Why do you have so much cats living with you, Yuffs?'' Elena asked. Meanwhile she had a hard time avoiding stepping on the animals. ''Do you really need so much around you?''

The younger woman looked over her shoulder before she shove the back-door open. ''What?! No way I could abandon one! They're my like family!''

Elena grinned sheepish. ''Sorry. I didn't know you had such a big family.''

Yuffie opened her mouth to give feedback at it, but knocking on the front-door surprised them. The ninja's eyes widened and quickly she pushed the blonde Turk behind a bush in the garden.

''That must be Cid! Wait... I'll leave the door open.''

Through the opened back-door Elena could film Yuffie and Cid in the room.

''Always late. Damn brat.'' Yuffie could hear Cid curses even before she got the door open.

''Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Cid.'' She greeted him dryly when she opened the door. Astonished the pilot stared at her, his burning cigarette almost dropped from his lips.

''What the hell are ya wearing?!''

Yuffie rolled her eyes. ''Don't. Say. A. Thing. I'm forced to wear this.''

When Cid entered, the ninja closed the door behind him.

''So... I have to help ya with ya homework? And I guess this also is a part of it?'' The blond-haired pilot asked, still grinning. Yuffie sighed. ''Yeah.''

They entered the room with view at the backyard – where Elena was hiding with her video camera – and took place across each other by a low coffee-table.

There were a various objects on the table. Such as a little bonsai-tree, a long shallow pot with sand in it and a rolling thing on it and a teapot with tiny cups in front of them.

Cid raised one eyebrow when Yuffie reached for the teapot. With gracious movements she dripped the hot liquid in the earthenware cups. He guessed this must be part of her 'homework'.

After filling her own cup, she placed the teapot back. The blond-pilot already got the mug and was about to drink it in one gulp. Yuffie interrupted him.

''Cid, first put that cancerstick out, will ya?''

Cid groaned something inaudible, took his cigarette out of his mouth and dug it in the shallow pot with sand. ''Yer happy now?''

Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed. ''That isn't an ashtray, Cid.''

''What is that damn thing then? Something for your cats to-''

''It's supposed to relax.'' When the blond-haired man shot her a look, Yuffie shrugged. ''Don't ask me, I don't know how that thing could help me to relax!''

The pilot chuckled. ''Even if yer wearing such thing, ya don't change. I was almost afraid that yer old fart was about to change ya with this act.''

Yuffie's eyes widened. Was this really Cid, who told her – in his own words – she didn't need to change?

''Geesh, Cid! I didn't know you really cared about me!''

The pilot chocked in the tea. He patted himself on the chest. When he regained his breath, a tiny smirk formed at his face.

''Just a little. Yer like an annoying daughter to me, ya know? And it would be a shame if I couldn't call ya 'brat' any more if ya changed into a well-behaved princess-butt.''

Yuffie grinned. Even if Cid called her 'brat', 'annoying brat', or even worse, she knew he still cared about her. Maybe he was even a better father to her than Godo was...

''Shame you aren't my real father, old man.'' The black-haired girl smirked. Even if it wasn't allowed do behave like this while you were drinking tea at a traditional way, she held up a cup with tea.

''But I bet you'll be a great real father soon.''

Cid's eyes widened. Surprised by those mature words, coming out of the usual childish-acting girl. Though it was soothing to hear. He really wanted a daughter of son once. And hearing this of Yuffie, he hoped she was right and he would be a good father sometime. The pilot also rose his mug.

''Do ya think?''

''Yeah.''

''Cheers.''

* * *

**A/N: Cid is soo hard to write about! But I hope it came out well in your eyes.  
****The thought about Shera and Cid having a kid pounded my mind lately, so I hope this chapter shows it a bit more.**

**Please leave a review so I haven't have to leave such comment as above again... (snickers). I guess Cid cursing behaviour doesn't effect me well, does he?**


	7. Pokerface

**Author Note: I hope you guys know how to play poker (grins).**

**-Feedback- **

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN – **You're right! AndI could imagine this soo well: Yuffie stomping her foot while she wears a beautiful kimono XD Spoiled Princess attitude! (this was actually the scene I got in my head for the last chapter). And yeah.. I guess they must've got a good relationship while they were fighting Sephiroth and the Silver-haired Triplets hehe P  
**Rivergoddess16 ****(Deana) – **Hehe, I still feel honoured you want to judge the chapter! :D And thanks! You're the first one who noticed this, and actually this was really the thing I wanted to show the readers... XD I was afraid my faithful readers would be mad because I placed such comment at the beginning of the chapter, but yeah.. I was a bit pissed-off that day (sorry!) and still you're so nice and kind to me! Thank you :)  
**Rayvne Rayne** – Awww, thanks! :D Hehe, I guess you'll have to read if you want to know the next date-able guy in this chapter!  
**Blueravenchick – **Thank you! And you'll be surprised :)

And thank you, **Mikachiru, Cloud-of-Dreams, lozarus **and **bushes283 **for adding this story to one (or more) of their lists! :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Poker-face – **

Cid had dropped her off near the edge of Midgar. He couldn't land the Shera any closer in the city, so Yuffie had to walk a few minutes before she reached her destination.

The girl sighed and headed for the bar. Tifa would be probably there... and Cloud... and those brats. Just what she needed right now, she thought sarcastically. The bell above the door chimed.

''Hey, Yuffie! How was Wutai?''

The ninja sighed in relief when she noticed Cloud, Denzel and Marlene weren't there. Only she and the bombshell brunette. Tifa was drying some glasses behind the bar.

''Great.'' Yuffie said dryly and smacked her bag on the counter. She hopped on one of the high barstools. The material artist raised one eyebrow.

''What's the matter? You doesn't sound very happy...''

''The trip made me feel noxious and Godo wants me every weekend back in Wutai for the lessons. But beside that all, I feel fine.'' The black-haired girl said quickly and showed a fake smile. Acting like she was happy would prevent Tifa worrying about her.

Now she thought about it, she covered a lot by smiling and acting all hyper and happy. Just so that the others wouldn't worry about her...

Quickly she shook those thoughts of her when she noticed Tifa's stare. ''-AND I could scrap a name of the list! You'll lose this bet, Teef!''

Tifa grinned sheepish. Aha, the bet... she had almost forgot the whole wager she made with Yuffie last week. Now she was feeling a bit treated about it now. ''Eh, how many names have you already scrapped from the list, Yuffie?''

The ninja leaned a bit back and held up her hand to count on her fingers. This had become a regular pose lately, the ninja chuckled lightly at herself. ''Uuh, first we have Reeve, then Barret-''

''Barret?! He really agreed to go out with you?!'' Tifa asked, perplex written all over her face. She couldn't believe the big leader of AVALANCE really went out on a date with the hyperactive ninja.

Reeve seemed rather normal, he and Yuffie were close friends. Well, sort of. Mostly it was Yuffie who dragged him to where she wanted to go.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. ''Well, duh! Me and Elena recorded the whole thing if you don't believe me. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. Reeve, Barret and Cid so far.''

Tifa's eyes widened. She didn't know what frightened her more. The fact Cid and Barret both joined Yuffie already with a date, or the fact she had to ask Cloud out at this rate.

Smirking, the ninja leaned further back. It was nice to see the brunette so flustered.

''Hello Ms. Lockhart, Ms. Kisaragi.''

The dark voice behind her, gave Yuffie such a fright, she fell from the barstool backwards. Laying, with her back on the wooden floor, the black-haired girl looked up at a questioning Rude.

''That was rude, Rude! Sneaking behind me like that!'' Yuffie shouted, her fist mocking in the air.

From behind the dark sunglasses, the man raised an eyebrow. ''...I am sorry.''

The ninja huffed and crawled back to her feet. She dusted the dirt from her clothes. Suddenly – like a light bulb was switched on in her head – an idea pounded her mind.

''Say, Rude, are you free tonight?''

Rude raised both eyebrows by hearing Yuffie's voice suddenly very friendly. Tifa smirked lightly and grabbed another glass to dry. Yep, now she knew how Yuffie got the others on a date with her: she just confused them first before she attacked her prey.

''...Well-'' Rude's answer at Yuffie's question was.

''Great! Tifa, do you have a set of cards?'' Yuffie said, pleading in her eyes when she looked Tifa in the eyes and sternness in her eyes when she faced Rude again. ''You know how to play poker, right?''

Both walked in the direction of one of the tables. The tall man scratched his head. ''I guess so.''

''You'll play poker with you you two as players?'' Tifa asked from behind the bar. Yuffie shot the material artist the Look. The 'Don't-dare-to-disturb-me-I'm-Busy-Look'. THAT kind of look.

Tifa shrugged and started drying the dishes.

* * *

''No! I can't loose!''

A pair of Kings against her pair of Queens. Yuffie lost the round. Again.

She whined and slapped herself in the face. When Rude reached the chips he had won, Yuffie growled. ''Don't touch them! They are mine!''

''Don't be afraid, Rude.'' Tifa laughed and placed two drinks on the table. ''She barks, but doesn't bite.''

''Tifa! Cut it out!'' Yuffie pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She hated to lose, and pestering her like this made it even worse.

''Another round?'' The Turk in front of her asked. ''Of course!'' The ninja suddenly chirped with enthusiasm. Now she would win of him, she had found a secret weapon...

Yuffie grinned evilly and shove all of her chips she had left on the table. These cards she held were good. Now she had to win.

Rude hesitated. After this there would be a showdown. Should he go All-in too?

Tifa lifted her head of her hands she was resting on. She glanced Rude lazily.

''I still don't understand Yuffie still couldn't win it of you. You know Rude, your cards can be seen in the reflection of your sunglasses.''

Rude raised both eyebrows perplexed. His glasses slipped to the tip of his noise.

Yuffie groaned loudly and smacked her head on the table.

''TIFA!''

* * *

**A/N: I guess sometimes it isn't very smart to wear sunglasses when you're playing a card game. The same thing happened to me! I lost the card game and after that, my brother told me he had seen all of my cards in my sunglasses. He's such a nice guy (sarcastic).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave a review. Oh, and if you have ideas or suggestions for this story, please let me know! **

**Thank you!**


	8. Salsa Salad

**Author Note: Vacation, music of Di-Rect and Coldplay, movies and my friends are giving me this huge kick of inspiration (laughs). So eh.. Surprise! Here is a chapter with the double length XD**

**-Feedback- **

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN – **Thanks a lot! :D Especially for you: This chapter will be (a bit) longer** .  
****Nanyoky –**Yeah of course! That was the whole idea (grins). And guess what? Here's another chappie! :D By the way, thanks for adding this story to your alert list!  
**Aranae – **Aranae! I missed your comments so much! Glad to have you back XD And you really did? I didn't know! :O I'm sorry!  
**Brocky – **Hmm, maybe you're right. But this way it's more ordered and it's easier to follow. But thanks for your comment anyway! I appreciate it when people speak their critics out loud :) And thanks for the Alert!

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Salsa Salad – **

Slowly she took the piece of clothing out of the suitcase. It clicked closed afterwards.

Her fingers rubbed carefully over the soft material before she put it on.

She never thought she really would wear this. Yuffie turned around in front of the mirror to get a better look at herself. She pursed her lips and frowned lightly.

The smooth silk dress felt a bit uncomfortable. Mostly she wore things that covered more. Or something where you didn't saw the panties under when you kicked somebodies ass.

The crimson-red dress was strap-less and fell a-symmetric at the bottom. A large silver clasp on the side of her hips held the same red-coloured strings together around her waist.

Yuffie turned a round another time. She sighed, shrugged and fastened the silver necklace around her neck. The ninja threw another glance in the mirror.

About her hair wasn't much to say, it just hung like it always hung. Her face had a little make-up – just a bit mascara and lip gloss – but it did fit her quite good.

Then the dress. It hugged her forms nicely. Yuffie glanced her breasts. For once they actually looked... bigger?

The ninja grinned and sprayed a little perfume in her neck. Silly Tseng and his ideas. Yuffie thought, while she put the bottle back on the shelf. Her thoughts drifted back to what had happened the same midday...

* * *

_''So you're asking me out?''_

_The girl grinned sheepish and scratched her head. ''Yeah, kind of. So, what's your answer?''_

_Tseng closed his eyes and tapped with a finger his chin, thinking about what to answer the hyperactive ninja. He nodded lightly. ''Very well, but-''_

_''Yay!'' _

_''-I want to choose the place where we're going to.''_

_Yuffie froze, with her fists still in the air. Her eyes widened and stared at the Turk in front of her. ''Ya what?!''_

_He smirked amused. ''We're going to that new salsa-bar. If you still want to go, of course.''_

_''Sure, but-'' Yuffie hesitated and took a big breath. ''-do I really have to wear, you know, a piece of clothing without legs?''_

_''You mean a dress?'' Tseng shook his head, snickering. ''Yes, a dress.'' The girl stopped scowling for a moment and blinked. ''Hey, that rhymes! But, do I really have to wear such thing?''_

_The man – suddenly serious – bent closer to her. Between their faces just a few inches. ''I'm challenging you, Yuffie. Do you take the challenge or are you scared and do you quit?''_

_''Phuh! Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai is never scared! I'll see ya around seven P.M. Turkey!''_

* * *

Yuffie walked slowly downstairs. She stopped half-way and peeked into the bar. It was loaded with customers. How could she leave without being noticed by the other people?

The princess of Wutai was staying at the Seventh Heaven this week. Probably next week too, but in the weekend she would return to Wutai for the etiquette lessons.

She didn't know what it was, but she preferred living with Tifa, Cloud and Denzel than in her own house in Wutai. Maybe because there were always people in or around this place, so she wouldn't feel alone?

But that was what made it hard to escape this time.

What to do now? Yuffie sighed and rubbed her forehead. Ah! The back-door in the kitchen! That door ended in a small alley behind the building and lead to the main street.

When she closed the kitchen-door behind her, she let out a sigh in relief nobody had seen her. Thank god Cloud helped Tifa in the bar and Denzel was at Barret's place.

The main street was quiet too. The heels of Yuffie's high shoes clicked in a rhythm. She hummed by herself. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed somebody behind her. Yuffie could hear his breaths clearly near her.

Humph, if they wanted to rob her, they should think again. The young woman turned around and stomped her attacker-to-be against his shinbone.

The man let out a yell of pain and confusion and smacked on the cold street. He looked up with wide eyes. Surprised Yuffie blinked when she found out who that person was.

''Reno?'' ''Yuffie?''

They both exclaimed simultaneous.

Yuffie chuckled lightly, but it grew to a loud laughter. Reno rolled his eyes and crawled back to his feet. The ninja wiped a few tears of joy away and met the red-head's bright blue eyes.

''What are you doing here?'' They both asked – again – at the same time.

The Turk snickered and tried something else. ''I didn't recognize you in that outfit, babe. You look... different.''

''You think?'' Yuffie made a lopsided grin. The expression across Reno's flabbergasted face was too funny. ''And? Does it please you, Mr. Turkey?''

Reno averted his eyes and scratched the back of his head. He turned his eyes back on her and a smile appeared at his face. ''Yeah. You look very pretty, Yuffie.''

Yuffie tilted her head a bit to one side, her lips a bit pursed together. Reno barely called her by her normal name. And did he really mean it? Did he really think she looked pretty? Or was he joking around?

The red-head – not noticing the girl's expression – slid his hands in his pockets, his eyes on the street. ''So, where are you going, babe?''

On a date, her mind answered. ''Going out with Elena.'' Her voice lied.

''Ah. Can I join, you guys? -Eh, girls.'' Reno grinned cockily and placed an arm around Yuffie's shoulders. She shove it away, a bit uncomfortable by it.

''Sorry. No-'' Think of an excuse, Yuffster! Quick! ''-Elena and I have our dancing partners there.''

The red-haired Turk's facial expression turned a bit down. Rapidly he looked up again and forced a smirk. ''Okay then. Have fun.''

He turned around, strolled down the street and waved without looking over his shoulder. Leaving Yuffie alone behind.

She frowned a little. Why did it felt like something stung in her stomach? Why seemed it like this nasty feeling flushed over her entirely body?

Shaking her head, Yuffie started to walk in the different direction Reno had went down the street. Tseng was waiting for her in the salsa-bar. And Elena would be there too to recorder the date.

* * *

''It's so tiny!''

''Yep, but it will recorder everything perfectly! Even sounds and conversations.'' The blonde Turk explained the ninja. Yuffie glanced the little, pin-like camera that was attached on her dress.

Elena turned her attention back to her purse and took a camera out of it. She zipped it closed and looked back at the other girl. ''I guess Tseng is waiting for you. You go to him and I'll hide myself to take more pictures.''

''Pictures of the date, or of Tseng?'' Yuffie grinned and pushed the blonde playfully. Elena's cheeks flushed a bit red. The black-haired girl laughed. ''I know you like Tseng a lot, Lena. I'll do a good talking about you, don't worry.''

With those words, Yuffie left the girl's bathroom and greeted Tseng when she found him sitting behind a table. He rose from his chair when she approached.

''I'm sorry I'm late.'' The young woman excused. Those conversations with Reno and Elena made her come late and she knew how punctual Tseng was. The Turk nodded and shove Yuffie's chair a bit to help her sit down. ''Apologies accepted. You look truly stunning, Yuffie.''

The ninja blushed a little. Two compliments in a row. Gee, you're on the roll, Yuffster!

Uncomfortable she let her gaze wander over the place.

The colour red in a lot of shades was used a lot in the decorations. A live band was performing and people were dancing on the middle of a large dance floor. The tables were around that floor.

Sure, this place was expensive, but though it felt quite enjoyable and not stiff. Guests, waiters and waitresses walked between the tables and from the dance floor to the tables and back.

Yuffie smiled lightly. The place was really nice. She turned her attention back to the company she was with this evening.

Tseng leaned with his chin on his folded hands. A light smile toyed with his lips and his dark eyes were resting at the girl in front of him. ''Regret I chose this place?''

''Nah, it's okay.'' Yuffie snickered. ''So, what are we going to eat?''

* * *

Elena yawned and leaned back against the potted fern. She could hear the crunching noises Yuffie made while she ate through the speaker in her purse.

The conversation between Tseng and the ninja were a bit boring and superficial.

The blonde Turk looked over her shoulder. She grabbed her camera from the ground and zoomed in at the eating duo.

Yuffie joked and Tseng laughed. Elena swallowed and lowered the camera.

She never dared to ask Tseng on a real date. Yeah, they lunched together. But then it was about work, work and work.

Elena sighed. Maybe she could try it, and risk the relationship she already had with the man.

She hold her camera back up and looked through it. They weren't by the table, where did they go? The blonde Turk could still hear their voices on her speaker. So where were they?

Oh... The dancing floor.

* * *

''I didn't know you could dance this well, Yuffie.''

''I hadn't expect this of you too, Turkey. Was Salsa also part of the 'Turk-training', heh?'' Yuffie said with a teasing voice. Her dancing partner grinned.

''Oh yes. Didn't you know? It was Rude who was my dancing partner.''

Both laughed and shook their heads and stepped in the rhythm of the music.

''I could almost imagine Rude wearing a salsa-dress like mine.'' Yuffie said, still laughing. ''Including the shoes!''

Tseng snickered and twirled the ninja around. Both stepped further over the dance floor.

* * *

For Elena, they disappeared in the crowd of dancing couples. She sighed and descended back to the ground.

Some waiters who passed her, raised eyebrows when they noticed the blond-haired Turk sitting behind the potted fern. Elena smirked sheepish and shrugged at another waiter who looked surprised by her presence.

Why was she still here? To take pictures? To be honest: No.

She was curious and jealous of Yuffie. The petite ninja was dancing with the man she, Elena, had a crush on for years. Besides, Tseng was laughing at Yuffie's jokes and he was talking freely with her about almost anything.

Why didn't he do that when he was with her? Because he was her boss?

Elena shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe she should tell him what she truly felt for him before he spotted another woman to fall in love with.

Maybe she had a little chance.

The blonde Turk looked over her shoulder and saw through the holes in the fern Yuffie and Tseng leaving. She decided to follow them.

* * *

Yuffie stopped in front of the Seventh Heaven.

''I had a very enjoyable evening, Yuffie. Thank you.'' Tseng smiled down at the ninja, she smiled back. ''Yes, thank you too, Tseng. Even though that dancing on those shoes killed my feet, hehe.''

Suddenly, Yuffie noticed the man was still staring at her.

''Yuffie?''

''Yeah?''

''Maybe this sounds odd to you, but-'' Tseng hesitated before he continued. ''- I think I like you.''

* * *

**A/N: A little cliffy here? Oooh, I feel so evil! (grins)**

**Please review. I won't bite ya.**


	9. Mr Vampire

**Author Note: I just, wow... Seriously, I got 21 Email-notifications about that last chapter! XD I'm so happy! All those days I couldn't wash that big grin from my face! D And I have to apologise it took so long! (final exams -groans-)**

**-Feedback- **

**Nanyoky** – Teehee, just a guess, you're a Reffie lover? And I laughed so hard about that blondie-behind-fern thingy! XD And I guess you'll find out this chapter...  
**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN –**A bit of a love triangle thing isn't it? Oh my, I haven't thought about that! Rofl! And thanks a lot! :D You'll find out this chapter AND you know what? It's a long one again! (squeee!)**  
EmileeElectro – **Aww, thank you so much for your kind words! :D You're lucky! Vincent is the next victim in this chapter! Hehe... Oh, and thanks for all the Adds! **  
Not Jack Frost – **Muhahahah thanks XD And a shopping-date... (strokes chin) It doesn't sound that bad at all! And it would actually fit the whole thing Tifa and Yuffie were discussing in an earlier chapter :P By the way, thanks a lot for the Adds!**  
Aranae – **Unprobable... (looks up the word in the dictionary). Lol! Yeah you're right! XD But I like the pairing, though. Everyone expects Tseng and Elena would be a perfect couple, but I have my thoughts about it... Maybe I'm going to write another one-shot about this! :D  
Aww, I know you do, but it's nice to read your reviews because I write this story solo without your help (which is a bit scary hehe). )**  
moonstarlight – **Thanks XD**  
blueravenchick –** Yeah, I like that pairing too! Almost nobody could imagine Yuffie and Tseng together as a couple, I guess that's why I like it (snickers). Who knows what I'll do to them, they are my puppets and I'm their master! (Evil laughter - everybody steps back)  
**Rivergoddess16 (Naideana ) - **You bet! And thanks a lot! :D**  
poop (anon.) - **Hmm, yeah. But I'm not so sure if Yuffie really is that naïve... **  
darkemogirl - **Thank you! :D Well, here is the next chapter, so you'll find out very soon! And thank you for the Add!

* * *

**Chapter Nine – Mr. Vampire – **

Rarely 'Always-talking-Yuffie' had no words to say.

This was one of those moments.

Her mouth moved, but Tseng didn't heard a response. Neither did Elena, who sat around the corner in the back-alley. She didn't need the speaker to follow the conversation between Yuffie and Tseng.

''Wha- What about Elena? Don't you love her?'' Yuffie exclaimed when she found her tongue again. She didn't want to reject the man bluntly after he had been so nice to her, but she didn't felt anything for him but friendship.

Tseng frowned a little and his eyes averted to the street. ''I'll be honest with you, I like Elena very much.. but I don't think she feels the same for me as I do for her. You know, Yuffie, love has to come from two sides. It costed me much time to understand I should stop yearning for her, because she won't come to me anyway.''

Yuffie gaped at the Turk. Was he really THAT clueless? Lena was dropping hints she liked him since... the first time she had met him?

The dark-haired man turned his face back to the ninja. He stepped closer to her, Yuffie stepped a step back when he did. With a thud, the young woman felt the door pushing against her back.

''And I grew very fond of you, Yuffie.''

The ninja swallowed uncomfortable and touched with her hands behind her back for the door handle. At the same time she held eye-contact with Tseng in front of her.

''That is... eh.. great. I think.'' She chattered fast while she grinned sheepish. Oh boy, was he about to kiss her?! Oh boy, oh boy, what to do? What to do? Yuffster, think quick!

The ninja took a big breath. ''You kinda came over with this confession, Tseng-''

''-It's alright if you want to think about it.'' The man interrupted her with a small nod. He stepped back. ''I'll see you soon?''

Yuffie scratched the back of her head. ''Y-yeah.''

When Tseng disappeared behind the corner of the street, Elena doomed up in front of Yuffie. A big scowl was written all over her face. The blonde was furious.

''Hi Lena-''

''Don't dare to 'Lena' me! What did you think you were doing?!'' The woman pushed the ninja back against the door. Yuffie's eyes widened and stared at Elena puzzled. Oh shizzle, the blond Turk had heard everything.

''Elena, I can explain-''

''Shut your big mouth. I thought you were my friend!'' In Elena's eyes tears welled up. The Turk grabbed her back and pushed it into Yuffie's hands. ''I'm not gonna help you any more with this ridiculous wager. And I don't want to see you ever more!''

The younger woman froze with the bag in her hands. The blonde ran away from her, whipping the tears furious out her eyes.

Yuffie sighed, closed her eyes and leaned against the door. Sweet Leviathan, how could did this happen?!

* * *

_Why clasping that bag so close to your body? Do you feel nervous?_

_Is it because you have motion-sickness? Or is it because that person next to you makes you feel all fuzzy inside? _

Yuffie closed her eyes shut. That voice in her head was annoying. Far from annoying, it was more irritating and teasing. Was this what they called conscience?

Damn it. She replied the voice in her head mentally. I'm the great Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai.

''Yuffie? Are you sick?''

The young woman blinked and looked up at Reno's concerned face.

What the heck? Reno being worried? Yeah sure, he just don't want her vomit all over the place of course. That must be the reason why he was concerned. Yuffie thought to herself.

Because Cid couldn't give her a lift from Wutai back to Midgar this time, she had to ask Reno to do so. And there they were now, flying in his helicopter – he had borrowed of Shinra - somewhere above the Midgar Area.

Yuffie groaned by this though. Because of Godo said there was an 'emergency' back home. It was, again, her fathers fault she had to suffer again due her motion-sickness. And because of her father she had to spend another few hours with Reno the Red-haired Turk. Wait... that wasn't so bad was it?

However, in the end the 'emergency' of Godo was which pair of trousers he had to wear to an important meeting. Yuffie rolled her eyes and realized Reno was still waiting for her answer.

She turned her face to the man and grinned sheepish. ''No. Only travelling like this makes my stomach feel a bit strange.''

_Or he makes you feel like this_. The ninja sighed. Damn voice, show yourself and I'll kick your ass!

Yuffie met his bright blue eyes, which made her hugging the bag closer to her body. Rapidly she ripped her gaze away from him and stared at the clouds beneath them.

He really did make her nervous with those incredible blue eyes of his. Damn Reno. Damn Conscience. Damn Helicopter. Damn Butterflies-in-Stomach?

Yuffie frowned lightly. Since when did this happen? She really couldn't fall for him... right?

''Where should I drop you off, babe? Seventh Heaven?''

The ninja glanced at her watch. 5 P.M. Already. Maybe she could set up another date for tonight? Even though Elena was still mad at her – Yuffie would talk to her soon – the ninja could go further with the dates though.

In the bag the blonde Turk had pushed in her arms the last time, where the camera, pictures and video-tapes. Yuffie dragged them to everywhere, just to make sure nobody else saw them.

''Okay then.'' Reno steered the helicopter with an sharp angle. Yuffie rolled her eyes and covered her mouth. He really did do this to pester her.

Reno smirked and landed with some kind of grace near the bar. He turned his face to Yuffie, she quickly averted her eyes to the other side and opened the door. Before she hopped out of the copter, she heard Reno's words.

''Hey! You free tonight? Maybe we could do something...nice?'' With the last word, he wiggled his eyebrows.

Though his words sounded rather vulgar – hey, it was Reno – she felt flattered he asked her out on a date. The young woman swallowed. Nope, the rule of the bet was SHE had to ask THEM out. Not otherwise.

''I eh... Can't.'' Yuffie blurted out. When she saw the red-head's disappointment, the ninja grinned. ''But I can tomorrow!''

''That's a deal! I'll pick you up, around eight?'' Reno smiled broadly when the girl nodded. Yuffie grinned. Ha! Now did she asked HIM out!

''Oh, and Yuffie?''

''Yes?''

''You don't need to wear such fancy dress at this date.''

Yuffie growled at him. The red-haired Turk shrugged and smirked cockily when he made the helicopter go up in the air again. Shaking her head, the ninja entered the Seventh Heaven.

''Tifa? Cloud?''

Nobody home. She sighed and dropped her bag next to the television.

''Hello Yuffie Kisaragi.''

The young woman jumped and turned around in fighting position. The owner of the dark voice stepped out of the shadows of the living room. Yuffie scowled angrier at the man.

''Why do you always need to scare me like that, Vinny?''

''Why do you always need to address me with such names?'' The red cloaked man folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the wall. The ninja stepped closer to him and pointed her finger at him.

''You know I don't like surprises, Vinvin-''

''-Like the confession of Tseng last night?''

Yuffie's jaw almost hit the ground. ''You heard?!''

The tall man nodded. The girl threw her arms up in the air and started pacing up and down in the room. ''How do you know?... No, don't say. It already gives me headaches even without knowing! Oh boy oh boy. What to do? I mean, I like him. But as a friend and not as a lover and Elena thinks I like him, but that isn't true and now we have a fight and what should I do now? I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings. Oh boy oh boy-''

Speechless Vincent followed Yuffie's Rambling Talk of Doom. Even watching her gave him a headache. The man decided he needed to help her. But how?

''Yuffie?''

No reaction. The ninja kept moving and chattering manically about something Vincent couldn't follow. Maybe she was talking in Wutain.

''Yuffie!''

She looked up and frowned. ''Whaddaya want?''

''You need to do something that distracts you. You only feel worse if you keep thinking like that.'' Vincent answered. The girl smirked. ''Like you can talk! I guess you were the one moping around for thirty years about-''

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes. Clenching his head in his right hand, he tried to ban out Yuffie's talking. Is this what he got when he tried to help?

''-But you want to do something? Cool! Let's go to a movie!''

''Hn?'' Vincent looked up when the hyperactive girl grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. Indeed, this was what he get when he tried to help...

* * *

''They show black-and-white movies tonight! Awesome!'' Yuffie squealed.

The raven black-haired man rolled his eyes. Why did the youth of today get all jumpy about old movies? Back in his own time-

Vincent sighed. Even in his own thoughts he sounded like an old man.

The ninja poked the gunman in the shoulder with her finger. ''What's up with the brooding face?''

''Nothing.''

''Okay! Then, let's go! I already brought the tickets.''

''Which movie did you pick?'' Vincent had decided it would be better to let Yuffie pick. If he had chosen the wrong one, she would stomp her feet and whine to no end.

The young woman chuckled and showed him the tickets. ''Dracula it is!''

* * *

''Do you see why we thought you were a vampire?'' Yuffie whispered. The film has started and in the auditorium were more people watching.

''I do not see the similarities.'' Vincent lied with a bored expression at his face. He could've known. Yuffie, Cid and Barret really liked to rub the whole 'Vampire-thing' in his face all the time. He could've know the ninja would pick such horror-movie with this theme.

Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes. ''You see that Dracula sleeps in a coffin, right? And he looks like a living dead. Just like youuu!''

Great, Vincent thought sarcastically, now she was talking like she was having a conversation with a toddler and-

''Please stop hugging my arm, Yuffie.''

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was such a short date of Yuffie and Vincent! But you'll read the second part of their date in the next chapter.**

**See you in the next chapter then! And please review on your way out! (grins)**


	10. Out of Key

**Author Note: Another update! I have a lot of spare time now, so expect more chapter soon! But I also have to say there are just a few chapters to go... However, keep reviewing! :D I love them!! ... And I don't own Celine Dion or Dracula. **

**-Feedback- **

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN –** Hehe, no kisses this time, but maybe there will be some smooches in the upcoming chapters XD And I'm glad you liked it! You'll find out soon what will happen between Tseng, Elena and Yuffs. Oh yeah, the date of Yuffie and Vince isn't over yet! Here's the next part!  
**Reaching for Stars – **Thanks a lot for your comment and the adds! :D I have to admit you did do a good guess, but you'll find out the real thing out soon! (of course XD)**  
Not Jack Frost – **Muhahah, yeah! I finally found some time to spend at the story. (scratches head) Hmm, I guess so. Sorry! But fortunately you found something funny in it XD Sometimes I just wonders what kind of situation would be funny enough to use, and that is so damn hard .  
**Mooncry – **You'll find out soon in the next upcoming chapters, I promise you! :)**  
Nanyoky** – Mehehe, I guess I should Elena kick Tseng's ass or something, maybe then he'll see! (jumps and throws arm up in the air) I do too! (squeee!) And thanks! **-  
blueravenchick –** No problem, glad you like it! :D

And thank you **Dragon Reverb **for your add! :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Out of Key – **

The movie had been great. And Vincent had enjoyed it, Yuffie had noticed.

They were walking down the street in silence. The tall, red-cloaked man and the petite ninja. For outsiders this couple must have looked very odd. And in this silence, Yuffie's memories had a chance to bother her again.

The facts were Tseng had told her he thought he liked her, but Yuffie didn't felt something else for him but friendship. And Elena, her friend, loved Tseng for so long.

The black-haired girl shook her head. Man, what kind of sick love-triangle was this?

Vincent noticed Yuffie's sudden mood-drop and raised an eyebrow. ''Do you already know what to say Tseng when you meet him again?''

''Grr.'' The young woman bit her bottom lip. ''No. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings, but-... Wait a sec. Vincent, how do you actually know Tseng had confessed his feelings?''

The tall man coughed and averted his gaze. He hid his uncomfortable expression behind the high collar of the crimson-coloured cloak. ''I heard.''

''Wha? You spied on us?!''

''...''

''Oh please!'' Yuffie exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air. ''Even though you're a good friend you don't need to spy on me! You're not my father, you know?!''

The bright crimson eyes were still staring at the stones of the street. ''I apologize. I just don't trust-''

''-You just don't trust the Turks.'' The young woman cut off and huffed. She planted her fists gently on her hips. They had stopped walking. Yuffie looked up at Vincent's face. ''Come to think of it, you don't trust a lot of people, do you?''

''...''

''Sometimes... Sometimes I think you don't even trust me: your close friend.''

Vincent's eyes found the girl again: Yuffie had turned her face away and hugged herself with her arms. Those words had sounded so sad and lost and right at this moment she looked so fragile...

Maybe he did forget Yuffie also had an other side sometimes. A side with feelings such as sadness. The side she pushed away with her brightness and smiles. It was her way to not make other people worried about her. Vincent knew.

''I do trust you, Yuffie.'' Vincent rested his right hand on her shoulder; a comforting movement. ''I just want to protect you.''

The ninja shrugged, turned her face back to the tall man. She forced a grin. ''I know, I just don't know what to do with Tseng.''

The started walking again. After a comfortable silence, it was Vincent again who started speaking.

''Tell him the truth.''

''Easier said than done.'' Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes. From the corners of her eyes she saw her friend's expression become a little gloomy. Quickly, she patted his upper arm and added, ''But thanks for the advice anyway.''

* * *

The night was young and Vincent had dropped her off by the Seventh Heaven. The gun slinger needed to do something else. What else, Yuffie didn't get to know.

She glanced at her watch: 9 P.M. She had time to do something else tonight. The ninja sighed and grasped the door handle of Tifa's bar. Now she wished she hadn't refused Reno's offer.

Suddenly she heard bang out of the garage and a shout. Peeking around the corner, Yuffie saw Cloud hopping up and down on one foot. His other foot was clenched in his hands.

''What in Shiva's name are you doing, Chocobohead?'' The ninja snickered. The blond-haired guy turned around rapidly and grabbed for a blanket. Before Yuffie could see why he needed a blanket, Cloud tossed it over a pile in the middle of the garage.

''N-nothing.''

Yeah, right. The young woman thought sarcastically. A large smirk slicing her face, Yuffie stepped closer to Cloud.

He stepped back in the shadows of the twilight-lit garage and laughed sheepish. ''D-don't you have something else to do, Yuffie?''

Poor Cloud. He really was a bad liar and couldn't hide anything perfectly. She decided to pester him a little more. ''Nope. You?''

The swordsman stepped in front of the with-blanket-covered pile. ''Yeah. I mean-.. Not really.''

''Great! Then you could join me!'' Yuffie said cheerfully and grabbed his hand. Okay, Cloud was like a zillion times stronger than she was, and could easily resist to go with her. But he didn't.

The ninja wondered why this was and what was so important to hide.

* * *

''Karaoke?!''

Yuffie urged to hold her laugh. The perplexed expression of Cloud Strife was too funny to not laugh about. ''C'mon, Spikey! Even you know how to sing!'' The young woman exclaimed brightly and gave him a push in the back.

Cloud chose to sing the song of Celine Dion: my heart will go on. Ah well, actually you couldn't call it singing. You could better describe it as the sound of cat that got strangled mixed with loud 'wark'-ing of Chocobo's.

Yuffie covered her ears and when Cloud glanced her happily, she just held up her thumbs while forcing a smile. Oh boy, why did fate wanted to prove her she was wrong every time?

The blond-haired hero was good looking, nice, could wield a sword that was bigger than himself, drove an awesome motorbike, fought – and destroyed – Sephiroth and the silver haired Triplets and was loyal to his friends. But Yuffie had never guessed Cloud couldn't sing.

''That was fun.''

Eh? It was over? The young woman uncovered her ears. The blond-haired man was back and gave her an odd look. ''Something wrong?''

''No, no! Not at all-'' Yippee, Yuffie thought, now she had to think of an excuse so she didn't need to tell Cloud he sung like a very high and drunk Celine Dion. Maybe she could use distraction. ''-Oh look! A purple three-headed chocobo!''

The ninja almost slapped her own face with a flat hand. Oh sweet Leviathan. Why couldn't you blurt out something more credible?

''A purple three-headed chocobo? Like I would believe that, Yuffie.''

Another odd look of Cloud Strife. Great. Just great. If he didn't thought she was insane already, he would do now!

Damn, why didn't he believe that chocobo-trick? He was blonde and she even got Rude distracted due it once!

Yuffie nodded quickly and pointed at her watch. ''Oh! Look the time! We really should go back!''

''What? You didn't sung yet and it isn't even after midnight!'' The swordsman protested, but the ninja already got a hold of his hand and dragged him outside.

* * *

Yuffie closed her eyes and let herself fall forward on her bed. For a moment she stayed like this, incapable to move anything.

With a loud sigh she made herself sit right up. Slowly she clicked the clasp of the nano-camera open and fumbled with the wires.

Since Elena refused to help her, Yuffie had decided she would wear the mini-recorder all time. Just in case. Now she was thankful she had done it.

After this day she could again cross names off the list. Only Rufus and Reno were left. If you didn't add Denzel on the list, of course.

The young woman threw the piece of paper in a corner of her bedroom and plumbed back in the pillows of her bed. Cupping her forehead with her hands, she sighed.

She should feel happy she almost got Tifa asking Cloud out for a date. But why wasn't she feeling that way? It was because of the fight between her and Elena, the strange situation with Tseng and all that lying to her friends.

Yuffie closed her eyes and a peaceful slumber took over her mind. The next morning, however, wasn't that peaceful.

The ninja took another bite of her cereals, while Cloud – who sat across from her - was staring at her.

''Whassup?'' Yuffie asked with a mouth full of breakfast. A mix of cornflakes, milk and saliva spatted on the table. Denzel – he sat next to Yuffie – laughed. Probably because Tifa told him to eat with a closed mouth every time. Otherwise you got this kind of scenes.

The blonde-haired man sighed and shook his head. The ninja thought she heard him muttering something about a 'purple, three-headed chocobo'.

''That was your best distraction-act?'' This time Tifa whispered in Yuffie's ear.

''What?''

'''Look! A Purple, three-headed chocobo!''' The brunette chuckled. The other girl huffed and whispered back: ''What was your best excuse not to give comment at Cloud's singing art?''

Tifa's eyes widened. ''You heard him sing? Great Shiva, what kind of horrible thing did you do?''

''I took him to the karaoke-bar.'' Yuffie answered blankly. ''That, and never again.''

* * *

**A/N: So even hero's have their weaknesses. Lol XD**

**Now please review! (grins) Oh yeah, for the 50th review I got a little reward :)**


	11. Comin' Around

**Author Note: I don't own McDonald's or the pink underwear with purple dots! And special thanks to the shopping- idea of Not Jack Frost :) And...(drumrolls)... it's a special long chapter again! (cheers)**

**-Feedback- **

**Nanyoky** – Teehee, who knows what Cloud is hiding (wiggles eyebrows)**  
HoLYDeVil HeLLioN –** Yeah, I guess that was the most best/worst karaoke song I could think of XD And things got really tangled up, no? Ah well, maybe it will get a little bit untangled in the upcoming chapters XD And cat of FFVII... You mean throwing Cait Sith into the story? (Laughs) that's actually a pretty idea! :D I'll give you the credit for it! And where is that purple three-headed chocobo? (looks around)  
**Brocky – **Probably you're right. I could have extended Yuffie's date with Vincent a bit longer. But to be honest, I hadn't much idea's left for them to use XD Maybe I'll that chapter if I got a little more inspiration... Thanks for the advice though! :D  
**theflailingpen – **Thanks! And also thanks for the add to your alert list! :D Yeah I guess Vince is absolutely the Dracula-type of man XD Rufus is a total nut (though I love the man). I have got a very special situation for him! I hope it will surprise you enough hehe. Maybe you can hit the 50th review this time! :)

And thank you **BlOOdi.tWikuEy.3 **and **Shadow Vanilla **for adding this story to (one of) your lists.

**Chapter Eleven – Comin' Around – **

Yuffie rolled over while laughing. Sitting right up she whipped the tears of joy from her face.

The TV in front of her showed the first date with Reeve. Some of the man's expressions were priceless. More tapes with the dates were laying on top of the TV, together with some pictures and written comments of Elena.

Yuffie was glad nobody else was in the Seventh Heaven, except Tifa and herself. Denzel was at Barret's place and Cloud... nobody knew where the blonde-haired man was.

Probably moping around in Aerith's church or something. Yuffie thought sarcastically.

Slowly she crawled from the floor she was sitting on and stretched her back. After a few pleasant 'knack'-s the ninja glanced at the clock. Half past seven already?!

''Oh Leviathan. Reno will be here in thirty minutes!'' Yuffie yelped. She cursed herself mentally for forgetting the time like that. ''I have so much to do! Cloths! Hair! Make-up!''

* * *

Tifa looked up when she heard a gentle jingle of the bell above the door. ''Oh hi, Reno.''

''Is Yuffie ready?'' Somehow, the redhead looked a bit nervous. He tugged at the collar of his shirt and his blue eyes stole over the bar.

Tifa smirked when she noticed that the Turk had cleaned up his look by putting his button-up shirt in his pants and combing his hair. Not that it helped much: the red locks still stuck out in every direction. However, the goggles were nowhere to find.

''She's still upstairs.'' The brunette shook her head and chuckled. ''If you wait in the living room, I'll call her for you.''

Reno nodded and made his way through the corridor to the smaller room across the bar. The Turk made himself comfortable on the big brown couch and let his eyes wander over the room.

The TV was still on and paused. The redhead tilted his head a bit to one side, he didn't know this movie.

Slowly he rose from the couch and picked up the remote control from the tea table. And 'start'.

_''Behind you, Reevie.'' _

Reno frowned. What was this? The filmed showed Yuffie and Reeve in a kind of bar, recorded with a portable camera.

But who and why had recorded this? The redhead winded on the film. This time it showed Barret and Yuffie in the theatre.

Reno scowled at the television. With a quick movement he turned it off. He had seen enough.

When he wanted to return the remote control on it's place, he noticed the written comments. The red-haired Turk recognised Elena's handwriting. Picking it up and reading it, the colour of his face paled.

_'Here are the tapes of the previous dates. Only 3 more dates to go! Keep up the good work, Yuffs! Lena'_

Angry Reno cramped the piece of yellow-coloured paper in his hand and tossed it away. He didn't know why Yuffie had gone out with all those men, but he knew it did hurt him. Very much so.

''Hi Turkey! Sorry for the wait!''

The redhead turned around to see the young woman in the doorway. Cheerfully as always. Yuffie cocked an eyebrow when she saw Reno's scowl. ''What's the matter?''

The man took a big breath, just to control his temper. ''What's the meaning of this?''

''Of what?'' Yuffie asked. Slowly she followed the direction of his pointing hand. Oh sweet Shiva... Please don't let it be-

''-What am I? One of many for you to reach your task?'' Reno was angry. Before Yuffie could blink, the tall man was in front of her and looked down at her. ''I thought you-... Never mind.''

He walked past her and almost left the Seventh heaven. Yuffie ran after him before he could open the bar's door. Tifa watched the scene in silence, while she was drying some cups behind the counter.

The ninja got hold of Reno's upper arm. ''Please let me explain-''

''-There's nothing left to say, Yuffie.'' The redhead released his arm from her grip by a brusque tug. His bright blue eyes seemed to pierce her before he left the Seventh heaven. The door slammed.

''I only-...'' Yuffie whispered. It felt like something got stuck in her throat. Her hand was still in the air, it seemed to reach for something. Somebody.

''Yuffie?'' Tifa asked worried.

The younger woman shook her head and turned around. As fast as she could she ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed. Hot tears rolled over her cheeks. Mascara formed little black rivers on her face.

''I only tried to help Tifa and Cloud. But all I do is make everybody feel worse.'' She whispered to herself.

* * *

Shaking his head Reno started walking away from the bar. Halfway the streets he stopped and turned around: facing the bar again. He had been doing this for past twenty minutes.

Maybe he had reacted too harsh on Yuffie. Maybe she had a reason. Maybe he should have listened to her.

''Argh.'' Reno slapped himself on the face. The questions he asked himself mentally drove him crazy. Sticking his hands in his pockets he turned around, back in the direction of the Seventh Heaven. This time he had decided what to do and what to say.

When he opened the door, Reno found much eyes resting on him: the whole AVALANCE-team – plus Elena and Rude – were sitting in the Seventh Heaven.

The redhead pursed his lips and thought hard. Oh yeah... It was Tuesday-evening: the day they met here every week around the same time.

''Hey, I thought you would go out with Yuffie tonight!'' Elena exclaimed perplexed and pointing at him with two fingers. When she noticed everybody had heard it, she slapped her hands in front of her mouth.

Reno raised one eyebrow, just like many other men in the room.

''Out with him? She was out yesterday with me too!'' Cloud said, his eyebrows frowned. Tifa and Elena slapped themselves on the forehead.

The ball was rolling and Barret joined in. ''What?! With ya too? I went with that brat to the theatre not so long ago!''

''Yuffie and I went to a coffee-bar.''

''We played poker.''

Reno scowled at Rude and mouthed a 'Why didn't you tell me?' His partner replied with a simple shrug. The sphere between all the people in the room tensioned.

Cid decided he couldn't leave himself out of the conversation. ''She invited me for tea at her place.''

''She went out with all of you guys?'' Cloud blurted out, perplexed. The other men had the same expression across their features. Simultaneously they turned all of their heads in the direction of where Vincent was. The red-cloaked man was standing in the shadow against the wall, his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He hadn't said anything yet.

Vincent looked up and sighed: ''Yuffie and I went to a movie.''

''I can't believe it! With all of us?'' Cid spew. ''I'll get that brat!''

''After I got her!''

The men jumped from their seats, ready to get the prankster. Tifa decided she should save Yuffie from this awful destiny. ''You guys wait here. I'll get her downstairs.''

Reno had watched the scene and sighed. Yuffie Kisaragi... what did you do? And why?

When Tifa returned, a worried expression laid upon her face. ''She's not in her bedroom. Actually, all her stuff is gone and the windows were open.''

''Did she hear us? Did she escaped?''

''No.'' Reno said, he felt the blood from his face blanch. ''I think she ran away.''

* * *

He have had a very pleasant midday. His arms were full packed with bags and packages: the shopping had been a success.

Rufus Shinra hummed by himself when he walked past the big fast-food restaurant. Suddenly he stopped, walked a few steps back and looked through the large window. Could it be...

The girl with short black hair was sitting at a table, on each side next of her chair on the ground was one large suitcase. The expression of the tiny girl stood grim while she was eating of the large amount of food in front of her.

''Yuffie Kisaragi!''

The ninja almost jumped off her chair when Rufus practically yelled in her ear. ''Whaoh! Rufus! What are you doing here?''

''I better ask you.'' The president of Shinra placed himself on the chair across Yuffie. He put his own bags carefully on the floor before he looked up at Yuffie's face. ''I thought Reno and you would go out tonight.''

The young woman bit her lip. ''No... not anymore. I guess I screwed it up far too much.''

Rufus raised an eyebrow and glanced at the large suitcases. ''That's why you packed your stuff and ran away?''

''How do you know?!'' Yuffie blurted out loudly. She breathed in deeply and scowled when she noticed Rufus' cocky smirk. ''Yeah. I ran away. So what?''

''Nothing.'' The blond haired man shrugged. ''I just think it isn't smart to run away from your problems.''

''I did do a lot of things that weren't so smart lately.'' Yuffie muttered back. She averted her gaze at the tray with food. Rufus followed her gaze and cocked both eyebrows.

''Just... wow. What is that all?'''

''This?'' Yuffie chuckled and grabbed a big burger from the tray and took a bite. With a full mouth she answered Rufus' question. ''Three happy-meals, 5 big Macs, 1 cheeseburger, 4 diet coke and 6 big portions of French fries.''

The jaw of the man dropped. In astonishment his eyes flew from Yuffie, to the big pile of food. ''And you can eat it all?!''

''Yup.''

''Where do you keep it?!''

The ninja pursed her lips and frowned. ''Hey, if you want something of it, just say it!''

''But-''

''Dig in if you like.''

After eating another few bites, Yuffie glanced at the bags Rufus had carried with him. Wondering what would be in it, she shove one to herself with her foot. She bowed under the table, still with her ass on her chair.

The blond-haired man swallowed a mouth full of cheeseburger and saw the ninja peeking in the bags. ''What are you doing?''

''Looking what you've bought.'' She simply replied. Rufus rolled his eyes.

''White suit, white suit... white pants. Another white suit. Gee, Rufus, do you really only wear white cloths?''

The man sighed and stared at the bundle of girl that was under the table watching what he had bought. Why couldn't she just sit still on her chair while she was eating? He wondered.

''Oh boy, what's this?'' Yuffie's head looked up and she made herself sit straight back on her chair. In her hands she held a bright pink boxer with purple dots. Rufus' cheeks flushed bright red.

''Really, Rufus, you're even more feminine then I am! Even I don't have pink underwear with purple dots!'' Yuffie laughed loudly. The man across from her dropped his burger and grabbed for the piece of cloth the ninja held in her hands.

''Give it back!''

''Or else?''

''Or else I will tell Rude you stole his materia.''

Yuffie pouted her lips and threw back the pink boxer. ''Not fair! That's blackmail!''

The man shrugged and smirked lightly at her. ''Like I would care.''

The ninja snickered. ''Yeah. I could have known: you're the one working with the Turks.''

''Talking about the Turks, what did you do to make Reno mad at you?'' Rufus reached for a few fries and put them in his mouth while he was waiting for Yuffie's answer. The girl averted her eyes and her smile fade away. ''I-.. He thought I was about to use him. But that isn't true!''

''I really like Reno. Really really much.'' Yuffie's eyes met Rufus' again. ''Promise me you won't tell this to anyone.''

''No, I won't promise that.'' The blond-haired man said with a shrug. He leaned a bit back in the chair and another cocky smirk sliced his face. Yuffie groaned. ''Why not? Are you just going to tell Reno I like him?! Shees!''

With a rasping sound her chair slid over the ground. The young woman slammed her hands hard on the table. Rufus raised one eyebrow at her. He wasn't impressed by this action.

''I don't promise it because I know there is no need to.'' Before Yuffie could yell another thing, Rufus added: ''I know he likes you back.''

''Y-ya wha?'' The ninja was stunned. Slowly she descended back on her chair and waited for the man to spit out the rest of the story. He took his time and finished the burger.

''You know Reno. Normally he talks lightly about women and he flirts a lot.'' Rufus snickered, Yuffie nodded. ''But about you... He's more serious. And he couldn't stop talking about you. Which is very annoying when you're trying to do your job.''

''So...'' The ninja muttered. Her eyes became a little unfocussed.

Rufus averted his eyes to the window. Suddenly his expression cleared. ''Speaking about the devil, there you've got him.''

Yuffie followed Rufus' gaze. Outside she saw Reno. He was looking around and upon his face laid a very worried expression. Then the redhead noticed his boss and Yuffie in the fast-food restaurant.

Reno entered.

* * *

_I want to see you now  
the pain in my chest, and me about to cry  
is all your fault_

* * *

**A/N: Teehee, I love writing Rufus! He's such a nut XD But hey! He's the boss of the Turkeys right? So what else do you expect?**

**And did you notice the last 3 sentences of the chapter? They're translated from the Japanese song 'Ladybird girl'. You'll find more parts of this song in the last chapter. I thought this song really fits this story :) **

**Next chapter will be the last one already! Muuh... (cries) But please keep reviewing: for the 50th reviewer I've got a little price here :D**

* * *


	12. Watching a Dream

**Author Note: The 50th review was posted by an anonymous poster. So I couldn't give away the price properly. However, I think I'll give HoLYDeVil HeLLioN the honour to collect the price. Because HoLY has reviewed every chapter (!) and supports me with a lot of other chapters :) A little applause for her peeps! :D **

**-Feedback- **

**HoLYDeVil HeLLioN –** Yeah, things got really tangled up for the whole party. Hehe, bottomless-well-Yuffie strikes again! XD I guess when you're feeling sad you can eat a lot! And I'm glad you like the Rufus part hahaha. Thanks! :)  
**Rivergoddess16 (Naideana) – **Rofl! Rufus as a good (gayish) friend seemed to fit this story perfectly, so yeah... I'm glad you like it! :D You're right, Reffie is such a cute pairing! Their personalities clicks very well! And I don't think it'll have a Claeris end, because this story takes part after DoC. (Maybe I should have said that earlier, because you can't guess that in the story (sweat drop)) However, I hope you'll like this chapter too! :)  
**koalababay (anon.) – **Thanks a lot! :D Yeah I love Reffie's too! They're such a sweet couple!**  
Brocky – **Thanks! I really appreciate your compliment :) And I guess you counted right hehe XD**  
theflailingpen – **Don't you just love him? XD And here is the chapter with the outcome! (smirks) And thanks for the add! :D

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Watching a Dream –**

_I'm waiting here, straining with my ears  
to hear the moment when your footsteps draw near  
Is it now? Is it now?_

_

* * *

_''Oh sweet Leviathan.'' Yuffie prepared herself for more scowling and shouting. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She didn't dare to look him straight in the eye.

''There you are! I was worried sick about you!''

Huh? Okay... This was a reaction she hadn't expected. But, just like it was said earlier, faith really wanted to prove she was wrong. Always.

Yuffie opened her eyes and saw a pair of bright blue eyes watching her, a frown was set on Reno's face.

''It's not what you think!'' The ninja blurted out. If Reno thought Rufus was another date to scrap from the list, she better could tell him everything and tell the man this wasn't a date. ''It's not my fault it looks like a date. Rufus came to me, I-''

''Can I borrow her for a while?'' Reno had simply turned his face away from Yuffie and was talking to Rufus lightly. He totally ignored the girl. The president of Shinra shrugged. ''Go ahead.''

Without saying anything, the red-haired Turk picked up the girl's suitcases and walked away from the table. Yuffie blinked. ''Hey! Where are you going with my stuff?!''

Yelling his name, she followed him. Rufus stayed behind, still sitting by the table. He was laughing.

So the idea of text-ing Reno where Yuffie was had been a good idea after all.

* * *

''Just stop for a second! Gees!''

Man, that guy could walk fast! Or her legs were too short too keep up the speed,Yuffie thought. She panted and bumped against Reno's back when he stopped abrupt in front of her.

He put the suitcases on the stones and turned around to face the young woman. She averted her eyes when she noticed he was staring at her.

''I'm sorry!'' They both exclaimed simultaneously.

Reno snickered and shook his head. Yuffie looked up and cocked an eyebrow. ''What are you laughing at? I though you were angry with me!''

''I was. But I should have listened to you first.''

''Yeah, you sure had!'' The ninja folded her arms in front of her chest. ''Idiot. Stupid prick. Worthless di-''

Reno held up his hand. ''Don't even dare to call me for something that rhythms at 'prick'.''

''-dumb-ass.''

The man cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets. ''Tifa told me about the wager. I'm sorry. I should have know you aren't such a selfish slut. You only was doing this to help them.''

''You thought I was a what?!''

''Never mind.'' Reno shrugged and didn't make eye contact with Yuffie.

She stayed silent and smiled lightly. Slowly she stepped a little closer to him. It was like somebody else controlled her body, her mind, her feelings... But she didn't mind.

Her fingertips reached for the clean-shaved skin of his cheeks. The palms of her hands rested on his on each side of his face. Yuffie's eyes trailed from the red marks on his temples to his eyes. Reno's ice-blue eyes found her stormy-grey ones.

''You're such a sweet guy.'' Yuffie muttered. Reno's eyes widened. ''What? I'm a Turk. A total bad-ass!''

The ninja chuckled. ''Yeah right. Prove it to me.''

This time Reno didn't hesitate to go straight to his destination. He kissed her immediately on her lips. Yuffie smiled a little and answered his soft gesture.

* * *

''You're not the only one who found love. Elena and Tseng are dating now.'' Tifa chuckled and leaned against the kitchen unit.

After Reno and Yuffie had arrived at the Seventh Heaven, the girls had taken Yuffie away for a 'private talk'. The men were left in the main room, while the women gathered in the small kitchen.

Yuffie's jaw dropped, quickly she stared the blonde next to her straight in the eye. ''What?!''

''Are you angry?'' The female Turk paled a little. The ninja shook her head rapidly. ''Nonono! I'm happy for you. But why did he confess to me first then?''

''It was a trick. His trick of course.'' Elena wiped a blond lock out of her eyes and made a broad, lopsided smile. ''He recognised that nano-camera as the Turk's and knew there was something going on. When he understood I was part of it-... well I guess you can imagine the rest for yourself. He made his own plan and tricked us with confessing to you-''

The blonde took a big breath and her cheeks flushed slightly red. ''-after telling this lie to you, he waited around the corner of the street for me to appear. When I walked past him he surprised me.''

''Did you guys kisssss?'' The black-haired girl said with a teasing tone and making smooch-sounds. The colour of Elena's face reached tomato-red. ''...Yes.''

''Elena and Tseng, sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!''

''Yuffie! Not so loud!'' The blond-haired woman slapped her hand over Yuffie's mouth. When the ninja calmed down she let her go.

Yuffie grinned and scratched the back of her head, a sheepish grin sliced her face. ''You know, I'm so glad I don't have to hurt anybody right now. But I'll get Tseng for that lie though!''

''Anyhow, I'm sorry I got so angry with you back than.'' Elena apologized shyly. Yuffie grinned. ''Oh, don't worry, dummy!''

Tifa laughed and patted her friend on the shoulder. ''And I heard you got Rufus eating together with you. So you won the bet so I guess I'll have to tell Cloud something.''

''You really will?'' Yuffie exclaimed cheerfully. She was practically jumping up and down in the tiny kitchen. The brunette nodded and smiled. ''Wish me luck.''

''Wait... she is going to confess right now? With all the people in the room?'' Elena asked the ninja when Tifa already left the kitchen. Yuffie's eyes widened, she grabbed Elena's hand and followed the direction Tifa had gone to.

The brunette's gaze stole over the room. ''Cloud?''

Barret shook his head and pointed with his thumb to the door. ''Spikey left.''

''Oh.'' Tifa's expression dropped. Now, when she finally had the courage to tell the man how she felt, he wasn't there to hear the words.

Suddenly Reno doomed up next to her and pushed her gently in the back, in the direction of the door. ''He said he would wait outside for you.''

''Outside?''

The door opened and the swordsman looked up. ''Tifa.''

''Cloud.'' The woman smiled broadly and stepped closer to him. Her eyes trailed from Cloud to the object that stood behind him. It was a pink motorbike. Pink? Hadn't Fenrir another colour? And wasn't it a different model? This was a total different bike than Fenrir. But since when did Cloud have got two moterbikes?

''I actually wanted to give you this earlier, but-''

''I can't see it! Move! What did he want to give her?''

Tifa and Cloud looked behind them and noticed all of their friends peeking through the windows and the doorway of the Seventh Heaven. The couple chuckled before they turned the attention back to each other.

''Tifa, I made this motorcycle for you with whole my heart-'' Cloud stepped closer, until there was only a small space left between him and Tifa. He took a breath and hesitated before he continued with his talk. ''-With this I want to show you-... I love you, Tifa Lockhart.''

What did he say? She couldn't believe her ears. Was it true? He couldn't be joking, right?

Tifa whimpered and tried to hold back her tears. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw her crying. It panicked him a bit. ''What is it? I'm sorry I didn't want to-''

The brunette chuckled softly and threw her arms around his neck. She smiled broadly and pecked a kiss on his lips. ''Where are you sorry for? I never felt so happy, Cloud!''

* * *

Yuffie squeezed in Reno's hand and looked up at his face. She smiled and he smiled back.

''Mind to go out with me tomorrow?'' Reno wore a lopsided smirk across his face. Yuffie laughed and shook her head. ''Why do you ask? Of course! I love to!''

Could it be more perfect? Yuffie thought. And this time, she hoped faith didn't want to prove her wrong.

* * *

_I'm watching a dream  
with my eyes wide open  
a dream where the distance to you is zero..._

* * *

**A/N: Now, all together: AWWW... (Lol)**

**This chapter was so sweet I almost couldn't bare it XD But I just love happy endings. It makes me feel I'm a good human to let them end like this.**

**Excited what kind of date Reno and Yuffie will have? If you guys are good, I'll write an extra chapter! So please leave a review!**


	13. Better brush your Teeth Bonus

**Author Note: I got enormously inspired by the song 'Rollercoaster' by Di-rect. So guess where Yuffie and Reno are going to... Yeah, it's a amusements-park!  
And HoLYDeVil HeLLion: special for you Cait Sith is in it! :) And Dragon Reverb owns the Lockhart Mobile XD**

**-Feedback-**

Dragon Reverb - Yes, it's another bike. And I laughed so hard at your reaction: Lockhart Mobile. I'll give you credit for that one! :)**  
****HoLYDeVil HeLLioN –** I'm glad you like that part! I had that part repeating in my head for ages, so I really wanted that to come out into a chapter :) Hmm, there you've got a point... (shrugs) Maybe I should make a next fanfic with YuffiexTseng in the centre? How do you call that pairing? Tsuffie? XD Rofl. And thanks again! :D Your wish is heard: Here is the Bonus Chapter! (grins)  
**EmileeElectro** – Aww! You made me smile with your kind comments! Thanks! Hehe... And I guess Tseng is a lot more of a little kid that plays pranks at everyone XD But that's cute too, isn't it? (sheepish grin) And thank you for your add! :)  
**Hunter Jinn – **I came back from work and found all of your kind comments in my mailbox. That really brightened my day! Thank you so much! :) And yeah, I guess you're right it first looks like a one-shot. I wanted to make that first, but it grew... and grew... and well, more chapters were born XD  
Ah, poor Barret. I remember him as a though, gruff man that calls much people out for 'Foo'' so.. yeah, that's why I portrait him like that XD But I guess I would get tired of Yuffie a bit too if you just came back of a delivery with Cloud Strife. Won't you?  
**blueravenchick – **Thanks a lot! :D I hope you'll like the 'sort-of-happy-ever-after' (it's a bonus chapter).  
**Rivergoddess16 – **(pats comforting on the shoulder) don't worry, I don't mind it at all, it happens to me a lot too and there was indeed a line somewhere with Yuffie thinking sarcastically about Cloud. Teehee, a PINK motorcycle for Teefs! Dragon Reverb (see above) already came up with a name for it: The Lockhart Mobile! XD (snickers) Here is the Bonus chapter! I hope you like this one too! :)**  
Nanyoky** – Awww! I'm glad you like how it ended! :) Yeah, even though they're a expected-pairing (CloudxTifa) I lurv them much. They're so cute! (squeeee)  
**Aranae – **Thank you so much! :) Yes-... wait, no. I mean, yes the story is actually over, but I made a Bonus Chapter about the date of Yuffie and Reno. So this is the real ending. :p  
**Mooncry – **Hehe XD  
**theflailingpen – **Teehee, thanks! :D And yeah, I made a bonus

* * *

**Bonus** **Chapter Thirteen – Better brush your Teeth –  
**

''Let's go again!''

''Please not again, Yuffie.'' Reno barely could speak those words out. His stomach was protesting and his eyes seemed to spin around in his head. The ninja stopped jumping up and down and helped the redhead to sit down on a little bench. They watched another group going into the rollercoaster.

She plopped down next to him and pouted. ''I want to go again.''

Reno followed the passengers who yelled when the train of the rollercoaster flew down-hill. He closed his eyes and held a hand for his mouth. God, he really needed to puke.

''Another time?! You've already been in there for 21 times!'' The Turk wiped the sweat bullets from his forehead before he glanced Yuffie from the corners of his eyes. She pursed her lips at him.

''But it's fun! It makes my tummy feel all fuzzy.'' She giggled. Reno sighed. ''Mine feels even strange after the ride. In a wrong way.''

''Aww... Why don't you just throw up? Then the nasty feeling is gone. I can know, nyuk nyuk.'' Yuffie nodded at a speed Reno didn't want to follow. He already felt sick enough.

''Why do you have motion-sickness in an airship or helicopter, but not in a rollercoaster that makes a bunch of loops?'' The man exclaimed and pointed with two hands at the monstrous building structure.

''I don't know.'' Yuffie shrugged. She got distracted of something behind Reno, she jumped from the bench and tugged at his arm. ''Look! It's a carousel!''

''Great, another thing that makes my stomach spin around.'' Reno muttered. But he didn't protest when the young woman dragged him with her. No, she was too precious for him to just let go of.

* * *

''Bluuurghh.''

Yuffie's face was all worried. Carefully she patted Reno on the shoulder. ''Are you okay?''

''Of course not!'' The man looked up and scowled at her. ''That was a very delicious lunch that came back in reverse!''

''Now you have enjoyed twice of it!'' The ninja chuckled and soon her short chuckles grew out to a loud laughter. Regaining her breath, she wiped away the tears of joy from her eyes.

Reno watched Yuffie laughing. He smirked a little sheepish, wiped his mouth and straightened his back. When the girl was done laughing she found his arms around her waist and his face close to hers.

''Nonono!'' She quickly pushed his chin up. Quite in a shock and his eyes wide-open Reno made eye contact with Yuffie. ''Why can't I kiss you, babe?''

''Well duh!'' The young woman rested her hands gently on her hips and bowed a little forward. ''You just puked and wanted to kiss me? You better brush you teeth or eat some gum before I allow it again.''

Reno rolled his eyes and made a light nod to the rollercoaster. ''And what if I go with you again in that Looping-Thing of Doom?''

''Okay.'' Yuffie smiled, but stepped back a bit when the Turk tried to embrace her again. ''But you still need to eat some gum first.''

''Whatever you want, Princess.'' Shaking his head, Reno took her hand in his and started walking in the direction of the large construction. ''And you know what?''

''What?''

''I'm so glad this isn't such stupid date of yours where a camera records everything. Who might know what the others will say when they saw me vomiting because of a carousel?''

Two glowing eyes in the bushes behind the bench glowed. ''No camera's, huh?''

* * *

''C'mon, Reeve, can't that stupid cat of yours walk a little faster? They're almost out of the fuck'n sight!''

The man behind the computer grumbled and gritted his teeth. ''Just let me do my job, Cid.''

''Hey! Stop the pushing!'' ''Let me see some, Foo'!'' ''Oh, are that Reno and Yuffie? Let me see!''

The director of the WRO rolled his eyes. Those idiots, who were his friends, were working on his nerve. Really everybody wanted to see what Cait Sith recorded of Yuffie's date with Reno. Reeve turned around on the desk-seat. His jaw dropped.

Elena, Tifa, Cloud, Cid, Barret, Tseng, Rude and even Vincent on the background were looking in anticipation what happened on the small computer screen.

''Well, where are you waiting for? Let Cait follow them!'' Elena commanded. Tseng, who stood next to her grinned sheepish and shrugged when Reeve's eyes fell upon him. Strange couple. ''Besides, it's an order from the President. Rufus expects a copy of the tape by tomorrow.''

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. Great. Even Rufus wanted to enjoy this. Yeah, it was true he - Reeve Tuesti - decided to put Cait Sith in this, but he hadn't expect the others to watch the show with him!

''Very well. But please don't watch me so closely.'' Reeve turned back to the desk and his hands found the control panel over Cait Sith again. His eyes skimmed over the computer screen. ''Where did the love-birds go?''

Slowly he made the robot sneak behind a shooting gallery. And he saw he had found the red-haired Turk and the kleptomaniac ninja again...

* * *

''Doesn't it taste nice?'' Yuffie licked the rest of the pink sweetness of her lips. This made Reno forget all about the cotton candy he was holding. ''Eh... I guess.''

''Gee, Reno! That you like junk-food is something that everybody knows! But why can't you admit you like this too?'' The ninja pouted and pushed her pink cloud-of-sugar-on-a-stick closer to the Turk's mouth.

Reno sighed and smirked a little. Yuffie raised a brow. ''Why do you laugh?''

''I finally found the reason why you're so hyper all the time! It must because you eat a bucket of sugar every day!''

''Phuh!'' The girl lifted her nose up in the air. Suddenly a mischievous grin sliced her face. ''A shooting gallery! Let's try it!''

Again, Yuffie dragged Reno with her. But this time the Turk didn't mind. This was, at least, not something that made loops, curves or spins. No, this was a shooting gallery so it was safe. And come to think of it, he liked shooting. Well, duh, he was a Turk. Maybe he could win her a plush toy or something. Yeah... that will do.

''Helloooooo?''

Reno shook his head and blinked a several times when the girl waved her hand in front of his eyes. His thoughts must have taken him more in than he thought.

''Let's grab a gun and shoot! Shoot! Shoot!'' Yuffie exclaimed cheerfully while her fist pumped into the air by each 'shoot'. The red-head smirked cockily when he got the long rifle of the merchant behind the counter of the shooting gallery.

''You have to hit the bull's-eye for a price on the upper shelves, sir.''

Hell, he could even do this with closed eyes. Reno thought amused. For a moment he glanced Yuffie, she waited for him to hit the target.

_Bang!_

''You won sir!''

''Oh! Oh! Let me pick!'' The ninja hopped up and down and hugged Reno's arm tightly. He chuckled and nodded. ''Let her pick.''

''That Cait Sith plushy!''

The red-haired Turk raised an eyebrow when the merchant handed Yuffie the black cat with crown, boots and a red cape. ''Since when do they make those? I thought Reeve had copyright on them.''

''The man knows how to make money, Reno.'' The young woman nodded. ''And since we – the heroes of Gaia – kicked Shinra's and Sephiroth's ass, they make this kind of plushes.''

Reno rested his arm around Yuffie's waist when they walked away. He pouted when she looked up. ''Hey! I'm one of those who you kicked the asses of!''

''And I liked that very much!'' The girl snickered and patted him lightly on the cheek. ''Can you wait here for a second? I'll be right back.''

Quickly Yuffie entered the ladies-room and closed the door behind her. She putted the Cait Sith doll on the ground and slipped her pants a little off.

''Nice pink underwear, Lassy!''

The ninja stopped dead in her tracks. The jeans were hanging halfway her legs. ''Who said that?''

Her eyes trailed off to the ground. The Cait Sith doll was looking up and waving at her while he made a stiff smirk. Yuffie's eyes widened and she tried to step back, but the pants around her knees made it hard to move. Struggling she fell against the toilet wall and rapidly she covered her underwear. ''Ieeeeh! Reeve! You pervert!''

* * *

Reeve had ordered Cait Sith to hide in the shooting gallery. But when Reno had won a prize for the ninja, they accidentally picked his robot. However, he thought it might give them a better look when Yuffie dragged the doll with her to everything. But this was a scene they hadn't expected...

''And there you have Reno!'' Cid snickered. Still everybody was watching what happened. The loud voice of the red-haired Turk resounded in the speakers.

_''Are you alright? I heard you scream and-''_

_''Reno! That's not a doll! The others were watching us through Reeve's robot!''_

''Uh-oh. Angry face of Turk in the picture.'' Cid commented. He had done this with every scene that came in the frame of the computer screen. Tseng, Rude and Elena snickered.

The blonde Turk laughed and shook her head. ''I've only seen that expression of him when the coffee-machine in the building didn't work and only gave decaf.''

_''Please don't! Not there!''_ The men heard the high pitched voice of Cait Sith beg. Probably Reno had picked him up and now right at the moment, a door of the toilets opened. Everybody knew what was coming-

A loud splashing sound filled the speakers of the computer. Reeve took a big breath and cupped his face in his hand. ''Not again...''

''Look at that!'' The pilot slapped the Head of the WRO on the shoulder and pointed at the screen. ''Never knew the toilets of an amusements park were this fuck'n dirty!''

* * *

Reno clapped in hands if he were removing the dust of them. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Yuffie. ''Shall we go?''

''Yeah.'' She hooked her arm around his when they made their way out. ''Say Reno?''

''Hn?''

''You can get into the WRO building, can't you?''

''Yeah, but why? It's damn boring there and the coffee machine doesn't work-''

''Let's pull Reeve's leg! Paint his whole office bright pink or something like that.'' Yuffie pursed her lips and stroked her chin. ''And I have to revenge myself on Tseng. He did do a nasty prank on me.''

''Whatever you want, Princess.'' Reno chuckled and pulled her closer to him and muttered. ''Whatever you want.''

* * *

**A/N: So this is the real real real last chapter... No bonuses or something after this. However, I want to thank you all: The readers and especially the people who reviewed! :) I hope you have enjoyed the story! **

**If you liked this story, you might like the next short/light story I'm going to write. It's about Yuffie and Zack... More information soon about that! **

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
